Passionate Rivalry
by Faithful Strings
Summary: Being in heat is a struggle for most people, but it seemed to be a living nightmare for Trafalgar Law. When he's put between two idiots, what will happen? Will Law pick a mate, or will he be left in the gutter? :: YAOI :: KIDDLAWLU :: SMUT :: A/U :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED!


**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Passionate Rivalry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: E. Kidd x T. Law x MD. Luffy.<strong>

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/3.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE:<strong>**Hey guys! So, this is a three-shot I thought up whilst reading Omega!Realm stories, and I just couldn't decide between KiddLaw or LawLu, so I decided to write KiddLawLu, because nobody can argue that threesomes are hot. Well, you can, because of opinions, but you know what I mean!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

><p>Going into heat was one of the worst feelings ever, especially for those who fought against it and refused to allow themselves to mate with others. It was the time of year where alphas broke out of their relaxed states and ran around looking for something to claim, and it was <em>always <em>worse when a young omega had their first heat; they were always so overwhelmed by those trying to claim them, and the older ones often went into hiding to suffer throughout their heat, but to keep themselves protected from the idiots who wanted them.

Eustass Kidd was an alpha, and most people stated that it fitted his violent personality. Kidd was a teenager who went to an expensive academy, but preferred to ditch said academy and go work on the many motorcycles down at the garage. He had hair that resembled flames in both colour and style, pale skin and dark brown eyes, his nose was also one of the lowlights to his attractive body; it had been broken twice and had never been set back properly, so it became wrinkled and rather.. _ugly_. Though, Kidd didn't mind, because it just scared people away from him and that was fine. Well, all except _two _people.

Trafalgar Law was a beta, and he loved that he had at least _some _control, even if he had been dominated by his 'superiors' on multiple occasions. Law was the school nurse at the academy Kidd went to, and was often cooped up in his office during his heat, not daring to venture out and get raped in some alleyway. He had dark hair that resembled the night sky, tanned skin and piercing grey eyes; he also had some facial hair and piercings, and Law was well aware of the little fan base he had for his attractive persona. However, Law wasn't interested in the idiots who begged for his attention, he was more interested in the two people who seemed to rebel against him; Eustass Kidd and another boy, Monkey D. Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy was an omega, and a naïve one at that. Luffy was a teenager in a different school to Kidd and Law, but knew of the other two quite well, since they had terrible reputations over at his school. Luffy, despite being naïve, was somebody you didn't want as your enemy; because _nobody _defeated the little omega, even if _he _was the one supposed to be the one being bullied and teased. Luffy had similar hair to Law's, olive skin and obsidian eyes, and he was almost always seen wearing his trademark straw hat. Luffy had the built of an omega; thin and short, but he was much stronger than those around him. Unfortunately, he seemed to have drawn the attention of the two people he had been warned to stay away from.

* * *

><p>"Hm.."<p>

Law grinned as he gazed at his prey from his window, holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes and following the delicious teen carefully. Law had entered his heat a few days ago, and he was aching to dominate something, because he had been forced to submit to idiots around the school several times; it was his own fault, really, considering Law had let them into his office (believing that they were injured, of course) and had _allowed _it to escalate from there. So, he was glad he had a distraction from the other school across the street, because now he could plot out how to claim said distraction; and then he'd never be treated as a slut again, because _everybody _knew that it was suicide to mess around with a claimed person.

That being said, Law hadn't done much plotting, the closest thing to thinking he had done about the teenager was when he was fantasizing over him. Law wanted to know what the teen felt like, what he _sounded _like when touched in lewd, unforgiveable ways; and Law was willing to go to extremes in order to get such information. Though, Law couldn't let the headmaster - or _anyone _- figure out his plans, because he was sure that the man would be pretty unamused by the idea of Law and some teenager having sex just because Law needed release. He'd probably be fired from this petty job, too, not that Law _cared _about said job; he was only here to get knowledge, after all, since he wanted to become a surgeon when he was older.

"Didn't take you as a stalker, Trafalgar." A pair of arms suddenly looped themselves around Law's shoulders, a pair of lips pressing themselves to his neck slowly. Law felt his head loll to the side, giving the person more access to work; it was a habit by now, especially with this brat, who kept coming to his office in an attempt to mark Law every time the pair were in heat together. Well, the idiot often left with his body aching badly from Law's rough treatment, but the message didn't seem to reach the boy's tiny brain. "Or a slut." Law, not liking the way the alpha was speaking to him, lifted a hand to the untameable red locks that Law often found himself playing with and tilted his head just enough to have his mouth rest next to a pale ear.

"I'm not, Eustass-ya, I merely miscalculated how far children are willing to go for release." Law growled, taking Kidd's earlobe into his mouth slowly, running his tongue along the rough skin with a small moan. Kidd groaned at the treatment, but soon let out a gasp when Law dug his canine tooth into the pale skin, piercing the skin until he could taste the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. Law tugged at Kidd's hair roughly, arching himself out of his chair as he pulled away from Kidd's ear, panting softly into Kidd's ear.

"Really? Your body is sayin' something else, _doc._" Kidd growled, lowering his large hands until they were resting on Law's frail hips. Law, on the other hand, had began licking up the blood that dripped from Kidd's ear, wanting every last drop of the delicious substance. "Who were you spying on?" Kidd asked gruffly, tugging Law's yellow sweater upwards quickly, revealing the man's tattooed skin with each tug.

"Hm? Why should I tell you, Eustass-ya?" Law asked, earning a rather possessive growl from the alpha, and Law chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Like hell." Kidd denied angrily, stopping his assault on Law's clothing and instead pulling him into a tight embrace, which surprised Law a little. "But you can't have another mate."

"Oh? And why's that?" Law growled, continuing to lick Kidd's blood up from the wound; but in a more relaxed manner now, as if he were savouring a delicious meal that he would never have again. Though, Law could still feel his anger bubbling up inside of him; how _dare _Kidd say he couldn't have 'another' mate? Who the hell was his mate in the first place? If Kidd was implying that _they _were together, he had another thing coming, because he was going to mate with that little cutie from the other school; whether Kidd liked it or not.

"You just can't." Kidd barked and Law growled angrily from the back of his throat, pushing Kidd away with as much strength as he could muster. "You-!"

"I'm not your property, Eustass-ya, I'm just a quick fuck for you and it's the same vice verse." Law snarled at the alpha, standing up and scowling darkly at the redhead. "I can mate with whoever I like, and you have _no _say in that." Kidd looked enraged by Law's little outburst, but he merely laughed a spiteful laugh and glared at Law, as if disgusted by him; and Law returned the look.

"Fine." Kidd snarled, suddenly emitting an aura that sent even Law cowering. Kidd walked back towards Law, causing Law to stumble backwards until he was pinned to the wall, Kidd's arms boxing him in. Law had never felt such a threatening aura before, it was so.. _dominating_; and Law was _definitely _not afraid of Kidd, just so you know. He had kicked the man off of rooftops when out of school, and had weaselled his way out of dangerous situations with the redhead more than once. Law growled as he narrowed his eyes, not wanting Kidd to touch him; even if it caused a fight, he wouldn't let such an enraged alpha touch him.

"Don't touch me, Eustass-ya." The noises that escaped Law's mouth were far from human, sounding more like something that'd escape a rabid wolf's mouth. "Or you'll lose more than a few limbs." Law threatened, only to have a hole placed in his wall, causing pieces of brick to fall down onto his shoulder and head. Instead of forcing Law's clothes off of him, Kidd forced Law to lean up to him until their lips were inches apart. Law swallowed from the close distance between them, before he allowed his lips to be claimed by Kidd's rougher ones, causing Law's eyelids to drop shut at the somewhat passionate kiss; it was violent and fast, but it caused Law to squirm in ways that should be considered illegal.

Law was unaware of how long the kiss went on for, all he knew was how good Kidd's tongue felt against his own, and how he enjoyed being shoved away when he bit Kidd's tongue or lips. He enjoyed the way he caused Kidd's mouth to bleed, and how he caused the alpha to bare his teeth angrily and snarl at Law's harsh treatment; and when it stopped, Law was left with a need for more.

* * *

><p>When Law finally pulled himself from his office, it was an hour or so after most of the students had gone home. He was glad, too, because he was sure he was emitting a scent that would get him raped in the middle of the corridor. However, the mere fact that most of the students weren't there didn't stop Law from taking precautions, and that meant it took <em>a lot <em>longer for him to reach his car than it should have. When he finally pushed the doors open, Law was panting and gripping at his chest as if to slow his heartbeat down; there had been _too _many close calls back there.

No, Law hadn't gone all mission impossible on the school, why would you think _that_? Law sighed heavily and straightened up, beginning to walk towards his car, and was glad to see that there were only a few girls who weren't interested in him hanging around the parking lot. When Law reached his car, he almost cried with relief, because today had been _too _long for Law's liking. Just as Law was about to reach into his pocket for his car keys, a sweet voice spoke up behind him.

"Um, excuse me?" Law, startled by the abrupt voice, turned and was absolutely _horrified _to see who it was; the boy he had been spying on this afternoon. "Sorry to bother you! I just can't figure out where this building is." The boy laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hm? It's fine." Law hummed softly, somehow managing to keep his voice even. "What's the address?" Law asked and the boy paused, before digging his hand into his pocket and taking out a piece of paper, unfolding it quickly. Law stepped closer and allowed the boy to turn slightly, so they could both view the paper; which had messy handwriting on it, but Law could make out the words:

**_New World Apartments: 204._**

New World Apartments, Law lived in one of the apartments there, and he lived a few doors down from number 204. Law chuckled, considering the building was only a few blocks away from here, and it was _pretty _hard to miss; the building was pretty flamboyant, after all.

"Well, I'm actually heading there right now." Law stated and the boy blinked, looking up to Law with innocent obsidian eyes.

"Eh? Really?" He asked and Law nodded, which caused the boy's lips to open in a grin that sent shivers through Law's body. "Lucky me."

"Lucky you." Law confirmed and hooked his arm around the boy's waist slowly, ignoring the small gasp he received in response. "How about I give you a lift, hm?"

"R-Really? I don't wanna bother you, mister." The boy replied, suddenly shy. Law allowed his hand to rub the boy's hip soothingly, using his free hand to try and locate his keys; maybe he'd manage to get the boy in his bed if he did this, because let's be honest; if somebody came _this _close to their prey, they would probably do all they could to get their target naked and writhing under them.

"Hm, sure~" Law hummed, smirking when he felt his hand close around his keys. "I could use the company." And if _that _wasn't an invitation into having sex, Law didn't know what was.

"Thanks.." The boy muttered, a faint blush appearing on his face. Law merely hummed again, unlocking the car and allowing the boy to run around to the passenger's side, whilst Law opened his own door and climbed in; he had most of his belongings already in the car, because he didn't trust half of the brats in that damn school, so it was better to keep them hidden. After the boy had closed the door and buckled himself in, Law licked his lips and started the car up.

"What's your name, then?" Law asked as he pulled out of his parking space, tugging his seatbelt on quickly.

"I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers~" The boy replied teasingly and Law narrowed his eyes, relaxing back into his seat and placing both hands on the steering wheel. If the kid thought he could suddenly tease _him _and get away with it, then he had another thing coming.

"Oh? How rude, and here I thought we were friends, considering you _are _in my car." Law muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot, shooting the boy a knowing smile, which earned him a glare in response. "C'mon, consider it payment for getting me to give you a ride." The boy paused momentarily, before he relaxed in the somewhat comfortable seat and scowling out of the window.

"Luffy." He replied after a moment, and Law almost melted from how he introduced himself; he sounded both angry and cheerful, if that was even _possible_, but Law liked it. It was better than hearing _Kidd's _gruff voice on repeat all day, because _that _got annoying. "And, who're you?"

"I don't remember agreeing to tell you _my _name~" Law crooned and Luffy shot forwards instantly, punching Law in the arm harshly with a scowl. Law couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled in his throat, and lifted his injured arm up to cage Luffy against his body. "Hm, you're so hostile~"

"Shut up, it's only fair, you bastard." Luffy shouted angrily, leaning awkwardly between the seats and levers, forcing himself to press his hands to Law's shoulders in an attempt to keep himself steady. Law loved making omegas flustered, they always had such cute expressions, but this was _by far _the cutest one. Also, _of course _he knew Luffy was an omega, it was clear from the scent radiating off of his young body and from the way he went from kind to shy to hostile in a matter of seconds.

"Law." Law introduced after a moment and Luffy smiled, as if pleased with himself. Law freed Luffy from his cage, sending the boy staggering backwards with a sharp turn from Law, and that knocked the smug expression clean from Luffy's face. "Enjoy the ride, Luffy-ya~"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know, I know, it's probably riddled with mistakes; but I'm writing to keep myself distracted, so I'll check for mistakes whenever.<strong>

**I know they're probably OOC, but it's only to fit my story, and _do _remember that being in heat changes an animal's personality. **

**Also, if it looks like it's not going to turn into KiddLawLu, I assure you; it will.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
